nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot 97 Summer Jam (2012)
Hot 97 Summer Jam is a concert festival held by the radio station Hot 97 FM where multiple artists perform on stage. The 2012 concert was held on June 3 at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Nicki Minaj was supposed to perform at the concert, but after the station's host, Peter Rosenberg, dissed her "Starships" track Lil Wayne decides to cancel her performance AND all other Young Money artists' performance."Peter Rosenberg Disses Nicki Minaj, YMCMB Pulls Out From Summer Jam." Retrieved June 3, 2012. Lineup Nicki Minaj was the headline of the festival. The official line-up includes: *Nicki Minaj with Young Money *Young Jeezy *Rick Ross & Maybach Music *J. Cole *Wale *Meek Mill *DJ Khaled & Friends *Waka Flocka *Trey Songz *Maino *Big Sean *2 Chainz *French Montana *Mavado *Tyga The Pre-show Summer Jam Festival Village stage artists line-up: *A$AP Rocky *Azealia Banks *Pusha T *Kendrick Lamar *Schoolboy Q *Big KRIT *Fred the Godson *B Martin *Brown Sugar Cancellation of Minaj's performance The night when Nicki Minaj and other Young Money artists were scheduled to perform, Hot 97 DJ Peter Rosenberg said, live from the 2012 Summer Jam stage, that Nicki Minaj had better not perform that "wack ass Starships" track. Minutes afterward, Lil Wayne and the Young Money crew landed their private G5 jet in Teterboro, New Jersey, when he heard the diss. Wayne told all the artists not to perform in light of Rosenberg's remarks. Wayne confirmed minutes later tweeting: “Young Money ain't doing summer jam.”Carter, Dwayne. (@LilTunechi). "Young Money ain't doing summer jam." Tweet. Retrieved Jun 3, 2012 Minaj, who had tweeted earlier in the night that she was going to make history with her set, agreed with her mentor: "Wow. U niggaz just fucked up history. But the President has spoken. #YMCMB"Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Wow. U niggaz just fucked up history. But the President has spoken. ‪#YMCMB‬." Tweet. Retrieved June 3, 2012. She later tweeted: "I go above and beyond for my fans. But won't ever go against wayne's word. What he says, goes."Maraj, Onika.(@NICKIMINAJ). "I go above and beyond for my fans. But won't ever go against wayne's word. What he says, goes." Tweet. Retrieved June 3, 2012 Fellow Young Money artist Jae Millz tweeted on the incident, saying "Radio personality with NO personality... f--- n---a!!! & u ain't even black..."Mills, Jarvis. (@JAE_MILLZ). "Radio personality with NO personality... fuck nigga!!! & u ain't even black... But u still a FUCK NIGGA!!" Tweet. Retrieved June 3, 2012 Minaj responded to his tweet, adding "Not blak but on blak radio dissin blak women."Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Not blak but on blak radio dissin blak women > RT @JAE_MILLZ Radio personality with NO personality... fuck nigga!!! & u ain't even black..." Tweet. Retrieved June 3, 2012 Minaj confirmed via Twitter that her full list of special guests included Cam'ron, 2 Chainz, Nas, Lauryn Hill, Beenie Man, Foxy Brown, Lil Wayne, Birdman, Tyga, Jae Millz, and Gudda Gudda.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Camron,2chainz,Nas,LaurynHill,BeenieMan,FoxyBrown,LilWayne,Birdman,Tyga,JaeMillz,GuddaGudda." Tweet. Accessed June 3, 2012.Natasha. "Lil Wayne CANCELS Nicki Minaj's Summer Jam HEADLINING Performance, Tells ALL Young Money DON'T GO After Hot 97 Host's Diss!" Retrieved June 3, 2012 Wayne and Young Money confirmed that they would take the stage if Rosenberg apologized, but since he did not, the set was cancelled. Special guests Nas and Lauryn Hill performed a very short set without Minaj, while the rest of the performers did not take stage. Hotel party Although Nicki and most of her special guests did not perform, they had a party back at the hotel to celebrate anyway. Minaj and her friend tweeted the following pictures: Nicki, Terrence, and Foxy.jpg|Nicki Minaj, hairstylist Terrence, and rapper Foxy Brown Cam'ron, Nicki, and Foxy.jpg|Nicki Minaj, Cam'ron, and Foxy Brown! Nicki and Beenie Man.jpg|Nicki Minaj and Beenie Man!!! Nicki and the gang.jpg|Nicki Minaj, Spragga, Foxy Brown, and Beenie Man!!! Aftermath Further controversy at Summer Jam In place of Nicki Minaj's set, Rosenberg's fellow Hot 97 DJ, Funkmaster Flex, filled the rest of the time in the Summer Jam performance. During his performance, he taunted that he was "dedicated to tearing Minaj down." Flex also added that "We ain’t fuckin' with commercial rappers no more. If you lost the fuckin' streets, it’s your fault."Rap-Up.com. "Funkmaster Flex Disses Nicki Minaj at Summer Jam." Accessed June 5, 2012. He later said he'd have Minaj on his program the following night, telling fans, "tune in to me tomorrow at 7 o'clock. I'm gonna ruin a career."Kuperinsky, Amy. The Star Ledger. "Funkmaster Flex confronts Nicki Minaj about Summer Jam." Accessed June 5, 2012. Positive response Many showed support for Minaj and Wayne's choice to not take to the stage. Lauryn Hill supported Minaj as an artist who "walks with integrity" and for standing by her beliefs.Hill, Lauryn. (@MsLaurynHill). "No disrespect to Nicki, but I need to clear up an inaccuracy. I was not scheduled to be a special guest on her (cont) http://tl.gd/hmp216 ." June 4, 2012. 1:49 PM. Tweet. Hill also noted that she was not supposed to perform with Minaj; Minaj cleared things up and said that "Nas was coming out on my set, Hill was coming out to perform with him."Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Thank u Lauryn. Nas was coming out on my set, u were coming out 2 perform w/him. That was within my set that was going 2 continue w/foxy." June 4, 2012. 2:16 PM. Tweet. Jon Caramanica of the New York Times said that "Starships" was undeniably dance pop, but noted the importance of not boxing in hip hop into preset boundaries. Caramanica went on to say that losing the special lineup in Minaj's set was ultimately the biggest punishment for Rosenberg, who portrayed himself as a hip hop purist.Caramanica, Jon. New York Times. "Nicki Minaj Skips Festival After a D.J.’s Remarks." Accessed June 4, 2012. Funkmaster Flex debate The day after Summer Jam, Minaj called in to the evening show of DJ Funkmaster Flex to clear the air about the incident. Minaj was confident in Wayne's decision to pull out of the festival, saying that disrespecting her was disrespecting her fans, as well as learning a lesson from the experience about her self worth.Rap-Up.com. "Nicki Minaj Calls into Funkmaster Flex to Address Summer Jam Cancellation." Accessed June 5, 2012. Minaj revealed on the program that she would give a free concert for all of her fans that didn't get to see her in New York. She later confirmed on Twitter about her comment.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "Working out the details for my show in NY this summer u guys. My babies will be good. The love was so real and its so reciprocated. Trust." June 4, 2012. 1:06 PM. Tweet. Rosenberg interview Almost a year later on May 28, 2013, Minaj met with Rosenberg at the HOT 97 studios. She revealed that she was particularly offended at Rosenberg's comments because she did not believe he had enough experience to criticize her, but that in retrospect she would have still performed despite his comment. She called the entire incident "water under the bridge."HOT97NY. "Nicki Minaj vs Rosenberg Face to Face!!" Retrieved May 28, 2013. References Category:Performances Category:Concerts Category:Festivals Category:Events Category:Hot 97 Category:2012